The Lying Game
by angelprincessamu213
Summary: A new girl arrives in Wonderland. She has forgotten everything as she seeks to relearn her true identity and all of her memories, but the Joker has other plans in store for her. She must be wary for who may be telling the truth or a lie in April season is only for her to tell.


~The Lying Game~

Chapter One How to Tell a Truth from a Lie

I opened my eyes with a loud yawn as I groggily looked around still half asleep. I got up and picked up my bag from the side of my desk and made my way out of the room. My long, flaming red hair was pulled up in a pony tail, and I wore some blue jeans and a black t-shirt with Hello Kitty on it. It was my usual attire for any day.

I looked up as I entered the hallway. A man with short, white hair, glasses, and rabbit ears blocked my path. His red eyes looked pleadingly at me like he wanted to say something to me.

_What does he want? _I thought with a sigh. _I'm tired, and I don't feel like talking to anybody right now, so I hope it's short. _

"Yes?" I questioned as I looked at him waiting for him to speak. He did not say anything for a few moments until he finally spoke.

"Umm...," he mumbled quietly hardly able for me to hear.

_I hope this doesn't take to long. _I thought getting a little annoyed._ I need to get home and make dinner for my little sister. _

"Would you please come with me?" he asked nervously as he held out his hand to me with a bow.

_What in the world? _I thought in shock and confusion.

"My name is Peter White, and I beg of you please come with me." he continued.

_I guess I'll see what he has to say. _I thought with a sigh as I looked at my watch on my wrist. It was 3:15. I had to get home or I would not have enough time to make supper. I only had 15 minutes.

"Look Mr. tell me why I should come with you?" I demanded narrowing my eyes at him and putting my hands on my hips.

"My life depends on it! Please I beg of you. Come with me." he said tears forming in his eyes as he looked up at me in utter sadness and desperation. Then he put his face in his hands and began to sob.

A pain filled my heart as I looked at him. I felt sorry for him. I still did not know if I could trust him, but if he was going to lose his life because of me I had to go no matter if he was telling the truth or not. I could not bear the thought of this poor man dying.

"It's okay." I said with a smile as I patted him on the shoulder trying to comfort him. "I'll go with you. Don't worry."

"You will?' he questioned looking up at me from tear stained eyes. I nodded with a smile.

"Thank you! Thank you!" he exclaimed happily with joy as he grasped my hand in his own. "You are an angel!"

I looked at him in surprise as I blushed bright red. I looked away with a cough as I peered over at him again.

"I suppose we better get going then." I said with a cough my face still a little red.

"Oh! Yes, we should." he said with a smile as he let go of my hand and went ahead of me. "I'll show you the way."

"Alright." I said as I followed him from behind. After awhile we came to a large black hole in the middle of the grass. The man suddenly stopped in front of the hole.

_What are we doing here, and why is there a big black hole in the middle of nowhere? Maybe I shouldn't have come with him. _I thought._ I guess I can always use my judo on him and make a run for it. _

The man turned around and looked at me sorrowfully as he held a crystal vial with a pink liquid inside of it. He took the crystal heart stopper off the top of the vial.

"I'm sorry to have to do this." he said remorsefully as he grabbed my arm and pulled me to him. He lifted the vial to my lips as I kicked him in the stomach. There was no way I was going to drink that vial!

He winced in pain as I made a run for it. I had to get out of here and fast! I had to hurry before the crazy rabbit earred man came after me! I ran as fast as my legs could carry me before I stopped to catch my breath. I gasped for air as I noticed I had run into a forest.

Large maple trees surrounded me their leaves filled with the beautiful colors of fall. The wind blew past me in a strong current causing my hair to whip in the wind. It was beautiful out here, but I had no time to enjoy the picturesque scenery. Suddenly I heard a twig snap behind me. I turned around and saw...him. The man I had been trying to run away from Peter White.

_How did he catch up to me so fast? _I thought in shock. _I checked just a minute ago and no one was behind me. _There was no other choice I couldn't run any longer. I would have to fight him. I was ready. I looked at him intimidatingly and smirked.

_Step one: make your opponent feel intimidated and then strike! _I thought as I charged at him and did a flying roundhouse kick and a punch.

"Hiyaah!" I yelled as I landed my kick on him along with my punch. The man grabbed my leg in midstrike just a few inches away from his chest. I looked at him in surprise hardly believing my eyes. He looked at me with a smirk as I tried to break my leg free.

Pain shot up my leg as he grasped it even tighter. I winced in pain. I tried to punch him, but he dodged it. Whoever this man was he was incredibly strong.

"Let me go!" I said between gritted teeth as I glared at him. Sweat dripped down my forehead. I had no idea how much longer I could keep this up. My legs began to feel wobbly as I knew I would soon lose my balance.

Suddenly, I had an idea. I could jab him with my elbow in the arm and that might just give me enough time to break free. I raised my elbow and jammed him with it in the arm. He looked at me for a moment in shock as he eased his hold on my leg as I pulled my leg free.

He held his arm for a second and then let go of it and returned back to his normal self except this time his expression was more dark and sinister as he looked at me coldly. It had barely even fazed him for a minute! This man frightened me. He almost wasn't even human. I shivered as his eyes seemed almost lifeless like nothing else mattered to him.

I backed away from him. Suddenly my foot caught on something, and I fell backwards to the ground. I gritted my teeth in pain as pain pierced through my leg from the fall.

_I can't move. _I thought in annoyance as I tried to move my body more pain piercing my leg making me wince.

I watched as the man took the stopper off the vial as he held it in his hand. He dropped the stopper on the ground as he walked towards me. I did not like where this was going not one bit. He leaned over me as he pinned my arms down as I began thrashing around violently trying to break free.

"Unhand me!" I yelled loudly in anger as I struggled to get free from his grasp. He smirked as he took the vial and drank it.

_What? _I thought confused, but then he pressed his lips against mine as I felt the drink going down my throat. I tried to resist, but I couldn't he was too strong.

There went my first kiss. Not that it mattered now anyway. I was more worried about what would happen to me. The man let go of me as he got up and brushed himself off with a sigh. Everything became hazy as I felt myself slowly drifting off into unconsciousness. Then everything became dark

Peter glared into the darkness as a figure stepped into view. It was White.

"Did you bring the girl?" White asked looking at Peter.

"Yes." Peter replied with a sigh in annoyance. "My debts been paid. Now I'll be on my way."

"Good." White said with a smile. "Now you may go." Peter turned to leave, but then White said something to him stopping him in his tracks.

"Don't you care what happens to the girl?" White said cheerily still smiling.

"No," Peter replied. "Do what you want with her. I don't care."

He did care what happened to her, but he couldn't do anything about it. He was indebted to White, and he couldn't go against the rules. He hated leaving her with the smiling circus clown, but what was done was done.

"I'll do what I want with her then." said White grinning as he disappeared back into the darkness.

Peter looked into the darkness with sadness as he turned to leave. He glanced back one last time before disappearing into the darkness. This was only the beginning for fate has its own way of twisting the truth into lies.


End file.
